marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hulk (Earth-400083)
Hulk is the form taken by Bruce Banner whenever he is stressed or enraged. This is due to exposure to gamma radiation coupled with childhood trauma. In the 2003 film, the Hulk was played by Eric Bana. He turned down the offer of reprising the role, viewing the first film as a one-time opportunity.Movie Hole: Bana Talks The Incredible Hulk. Biography ''Hulk The film explores the origins and backstory of the Hulk. David Banner is a genetist who experiments on himself in his efforts to improve human DNA. His modified genes are passed on to his son, Bruce. Eventually one of his experiments explodes, killing Bruce's mother and leading to David's imprisonment. Bruce is raised in foster care, with no real memories of his true parents. As an adult, Bruce himself also becomes a geneticist, working with Betty Ross under Major Talbot to build regenerating soldiers. An accident in the lab leads to a radiation bath which interacts unexpectedly with his altered DNA. Soon after he becomes the Hulk and destroys the lab. When he returns to normal he doesn't remember much about the transformation. He is quickly captured by the military but escapes. His father David, now entirely crazy, attempts and fails to convince him to destroy the military. David bites an electrical cord, turning into a powerful electrical being. During his subsequent fight with the Hulk, General Ross deploys a Gamma Charage Bomb, and both are assumed dead. However reports continue to arise of Hulk sightings. Bruce Banner has survived and found work and temporary shelter as a doctor in a medical camp in the Amazon rain forest. Character traits Hulk is constantly enraged and draws his strength from this rage. The angrier Hulk is the more powerful he becomes. This aspect of his physiology grants him virtually limitless strength. If Hulk calms down to a certain point, he will revert back to the form of Bruce Banner. Character Information Real Name: Bruce Banner Alignment: Uncontrollable due to his rage Affiliation: None Relatives: David Banner (father) Base of Operations: Mobile Gender: Male Unusual Features: Green eyes and skin and gigantic bodily proportions Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: Nuclear physicist Place of Birth: Dayton, Ohio Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Hulk's primary power is his strength, able to move immensely heavy materials, such as cars or boulders. Derived from his anger, the angrier Hulk becomes, the stronger he becomes, and the more heavy objects he can move. A side-effect of this strength is that Hulk grows bigger as his anger rises above regular levels. *'Superhuman Speed:' Hulk can achieve speeds up to 300mph. *'Superhuman Durability:' Hulk's skin, muscles and bones are far more durable than a normal human's, able to take tremendous punishment from both firearms and superhuman blows. Whenever bullets hit his skin, they bounced off harmlessly, seemingly causing nothing more than an annoyance to Hulk. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Hulk's endurance is much greater than that of a normal human's. *'Superhuman Leaping:' Hulk can cover up to four or five miles in a single leap, able to cover a lot of ground and reach the Golden Gate Bridge of San Francisco without trouble. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Despite his incredible durability, Hulk is not invincible. He can be harmed, but when he is, his regeneration acts up and eliminates all forms of injury. The time it takes for any injury to heal may take up to a few seconds or a few minutes, depending on the severity of the injury. This instantaneous regeneration may also endow a measure of immunity to all diseases and has an enhanced longevity. *'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor; Hulk is immune to all types of diseases. *'Superhuman Longevity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor; Hulk can live far longer and ages far slower than a normal human. Relationships *Betty Ross - Ex-girlfriend *David Banner - Father and enemy, deceased *Thaddeus Ross (Lee series) - Enemy *Glenn Talbot (Lee series) - Enemy, deceased Appearances/Actors *Lee series (1 film) **Hulk'' (First appearance) - Eric Bana Behind the scenes *Director Ang Lee had done Motion Capture for The Hulk. Gallery ''Hulk'' AL Hulk.jpg|Hulk. hulk03.jpg 1782755-hulk_before_super_super.jpg hulk.PNG hulk1.jpg hulk6.jpg Hulk12.jpg hulk20.jpg Hulk-absorbing-man-movie-fight.JPG Hulk 2003 Hulk.JPG|Promotional Image. hulk-2.jpg|Promotional Image. AL Hulk thumb.jpg|Promotional image. RARE-ILMStarWarsMarvelYodaHulk.jpg|With Yoda in a poster for Industrial Light and Magic References See Also *Hulk (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Hulk (Johnson series) Category:Hulk characters Category:Heroes Category:Secret identity Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Superhumans Category:Characters affected by Gamma Radiation